


Brothers

by JJKMagic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: Against his initial plan Sabo stays behind on the Thousand Sunny for a while to get properly reacquainted with his little brother. But during his stay on the Sunny he also gets to know the man he has to thank for this chance to see his brother again at all.Sabo can't deny that gratefulness isn't the only thing he feels for the other man though, and Luffy seems to share the sentiment.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this eight months(!) ago and for whatever reason I was like  
> "Hey, why did you never finish this?", so I did now!
> 
> What you're about to read is shameless smut, be warned!  
> I also wanna say it's PWP but there's actually a LOT of talk about emotions and insecurities so there kinda IS a plot there.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy^^

It was a quiet, starless night, the moon the only source of light in the otherwise dark sky.

Despite the late hour a warm breeze softly ruffled his blond locks as Sabo stood leaning over the rail of the Thousand Sunny.

His current stay on the ship surprised no one, though he might not even have been here if Koala hadn’t been quite as direct with her words as she had been, confronting him the day they had been about to leave Dressrosa.

_'Grown man, my ass! You want to be with your brother and everyone understands that!'_

That had been that and Sabo went on indefinite leave. He was sure it would be quite definite the moment the information reached Dragon anyway but until then he would allow himself not to worry about his responsibilities for once.

For now it was more important to get reacquainted with his beloved little brother and the person he had to thank for giving him the chance to see Luffy again at all.

Trafalgar D. Law was currently resting against the foremast on the lower deck and it wasn't _exactly_ a coincidence that Sabo had chosen to remain on the upper deck from where he had a good view of said deck.

It was only on rare occasions like this night, with the entirety of the Strawhat crew already in bed, that the Sunny was ever a quiet place, though Sabo didn't mind the chaos his brother's crew was known for.

Nothing could ever make him happier than seeing Luffy surrounded by the people he cherished. Sabo had honestly expected to feel at least a little bit jealous but he found that ugly feeling to be graciously absent. He was just... _happy_ , thoroughly and unconditionally happy to see his little brother and what he had accomplished for himself.

Luffy was noticeably closer to fulfilling his dream than Sabo was, but then again “becoming the pirate king” was a more definite goal than “freedom” could ever be, especially when it wasn’t just his own but freedom for _everyone_. Sabo didn’t mind though. How could he?

"Sabo!”

The shout that reached his ears was comparatively subdued, though Sabo didn’t doubt that the entirety of the deck would still have been able to hear. Not even a moment later a pair of arms wound themselves around him and, before he could even react, a pair of lips crashed against his, clumsily but undeniably enthusiastic.

Sabo couldn't help but smile as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Luffy.

Reuniting after almost twelve years they had quickly reestablished their bond and... _deepened_ it beyond what either of them had expected back on Goa, obviously, they had been but kids back then.

Luffy's enthusiasm quickly managed to make Sabo lose the balance he had barely been able to keep after the initial assault and they ended up tumbling to the ground, not that either of them minded.

Sabo was simply used to it by now. He didn't even loosen his hold on Luffy during the fall, but still he ended the kiss much sooner than he'd have liked.

Law had still been awake when Sabo last checked, after all, and Luffy's shout earlier surely hadn't gone unnoticed.

It wasn't like their relationship was a secret Sabo felt they had to keep hidden. Everyone knew that they weren't related by blood and that twelve years could change a person and especially their feelings, but he preferred to keep it low for now anyway.

“Let's save that for the aquarium, yeah?” Sabo asked with one last innocent peck to Luffy's lips.

Despite Sabo's initial protests the aquarium had been lent to him as a guest room and even though he had insisted that there was no need for the others to stay away just in case he might actually use the room, there had been next to no sign of other Strawhats in the aquarium ever since his arrival.

“Shi-shi-shi! Hurry up then!”

Sabo just ruffled Luffy's hair affectionately. He still had something else to do.

“I'll be right there, okay?”

Luffy pouted as expected but was right back to grinning not even a moment later.

“Don't make me wait!” he said instead, jumping up and disappearing below deck.

Sabo sighed with an affectionate smile still playing around his lips. He was undeniably enchanted by the younger man.

He had always loved Luffy as a brother he had chosen for himself, but _now_ … He couldn't imagine being without Luffy ever again.

If only he had remembered _sooner_... but there was no changing what had happened and no chance to regain what was lost. And if it hadn't been for...

Sabo’s gaze returned to the man still obliviously resting against the foremast.

In a word it could have been so much _worse_. Sabo could have lost everything and not even known until it was way too late.

He owed Law more than he could ever repay. In a way he owed Law _his life_ and he wanted... no, he _needed_ to keep him close, to make sure the other man was safe and happy. Even though the older man seemed _freer_ ever since they had left Dressrosa, not that Sabo had really known him before, he still kept mostly to himself.

Sabo understood of course, being closest to Law in age, that the others' carefree enthusiasm could be tiring at times, but the blond was used to being around significantly more people, and secondly, well it was _Luffy_ and that was really all there was to it.

Luffy was just _there_ , the most important person in his life was finally where he should be, close, within reach, and Sabo loathed the day he knew he'd have to leave again.

But he was unconditionally grateful for every second he was allowed to be here, and it wasn't even a higher power he had to thank for that. It was a person, someone of flesh and blood and equally within reach, even at this very moment.

There was no denying that Sabo _worshiped_ Law in a way and he was incredibly glad that they actually got along really well. Otherwise this _need_ to be close to other man would just be... awkward. This _desire_ he had, to be connected, to share a bond of some sort, that he hadn't felt since...

 _Ace_...

Sabo got up and unhurriedly took the stairs down to the lower deck. He could practically see Law's posture tense the moment the older man noticed his approach but Sabo wasn't put off by that. He had an inkling as to why the other reacted that way.

Hadn't Kikoku been propped up against Law’s left shoulder the last time he had looked? It definitely rested against Law's right shoulder now.

Sabo didn't approach him directly, instead the blond came to rest against the railing closest to the mast.

“Quiet night, isn't it?” he asked casually.

Law took an audible breath as if preparing himself for something, before he got up, leaving his Nodachi behind, to join Sabo on the railing.

 

X X X

 

The moon was bright that night and still it barely managed to highlight the waves a few meters next to the Sunny before darkness swallowed the rest of their surroundings.

Law wasn't sure why Sabo had approached him, not that it was overly unusual. If not surrounded by his little brother the blond often chose to keep him company and, unlike when some other inhabitants of the Sunny got the same idea, Law didn't mind at all.

Sabo had certain traits that made him undeniably Luffy's brother, even if not by blood, but he was also calmer, more mature, and while Law had somewhat gotten used to Luffy's antics he couldn't help but hope he'd grow up to be more like his brother someday.

Of course there was also the treacherous little voice in the back of his mind that told him he'd miss the boundless joy the younger man seemed to exude at all times. Luffy was always so full of energy and happiness, and he wanted to share that with everyone, whether the recipients were willing or not... but in the end they _all_ were.

Not even Law remained unaffected, even if he tried his best to hide it. He told himself he didn't have to, not anymore, not around people he had come to trust, but it was hard to get rid of old habits.

Law hadn't even responded to Sabo's casual remark when the blond suddenly asked another question.

“You and Luffy _aren't_...” he drawled the last word meaningfully, “are you?”

And he continued almost casually: “I could imagine that Luffy doesn't fully understand that these kind of commitments are binding and require a certain amount of communication.”

Law was speechless. What was Sabo insinuating? Why would he think that-?

Law _froze_.

Had Sabo noticed that Law saw them kiss earlier? Had it been that obvious how _jealous_ Law was, even though he wasn't even sure exactly whom of the two he envied?

“Of course we aren't,” Law answered finally, so quietly he himself wasn't sure if he would have heard.

“Why not? I thought with the way you look at Luffy...”

Look at him how? There was no way Law was _that_ obvious and even if... why did Sabo sound so... supportive of it? He and Luffy were...

“And I _thought_ you two were brothers,” Law said instead and regretted it immediately, his eyes snapping up to meet Sabo's but thankfully the blond was merely smiling.

“He is _family_ ,” Sabo confirmed, ”I love him more than anything, more than my own life, but seeing him again after these twelve years somehow... _even more than that._ ”

And the blond just looked so... _content_ that Law could hardly bear looking at him, so he averted his eyes.

“Don't they say that family is a different kind of love?” Law asked and Sabo laughed.

“And yet the person you love also becomes your family, do they not? I was never fond of doing things in the order they are expected of me though.”

Law couldn't even say anything to that. He wanted to argue that it really wasn't the same thing at all and yet... Sabo also strangely had a point.

“You know, I can never thank you enough.”

“You do,” Law replied without hesitation, not even aware of the words before they had already left his lips.

They made Sabo pause, blinking at him curiously, but Law couldn't explain them, couldn’t just say that Sabo's wide, unrestrained smile whenever his brother was around was already thanks enough. The man was too beautiful for his own good and apparently not even aware of it.

And beautiful was the right word because Sabo was handsome, yes, but when a smile lit up his face, which happened fortunately often when his brother was around, he was just so... breathtakingly _beautiful_ that Law just couldn't take his eyes off him.

And Law almost had to laugh because... before Dressrosa he was sure he wouldn't even have taken notice of it, wouldn't have _allowed_ himself to notice. There had always been something important to do, something to plan, something to prepare...

Now, after surviving the man he had never even hoped to survive, he could finally allow himself to live again... if only he knew how to do that.

And at that exact moment Law blacked out, or at least he must have. He had to be dreaming! Why else would there be lips pressed to his, firm and confident and-

Law's hold on Sabo's arms tightened. When had he even grabbed them?

Law could just push him away but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want to doubt this feeling arising in his chest, the one he thought he recognized even though he had never felt it before, not with the thought of a blinding smile in his mind.

And then Law’s lips started moving on their own and he had never _ever_ felt better than at this moment-

“Shi-shi-shi! I guess the aquarium is too small, how about the infirmary?” an all too familiar voice cut in and Law jolted.

“Luffy!” he and Sabo said at the same time, though while Law's voice was laced with shock, Sabo just seemed happy, as always when his brother was around.

“Or don't you want to... Torao?”

Luffy was completely oblivious to Law's inner turmoil and continued his questions even though Law hadn't even been able to process the first. He didn't know how to start sorting the mess in his mind.

His voice just abandoned him. Without the ability to even think of a response, that wasn't the biggest problem though.

And then, again, things that made absolutely no sense happened as Luffy, however he even managed to do it, got in between Sabo's and his embrace, and how had Law not even noticed that he was still clinging to the blond?

Suddenly there were lips on his again, much more clumsy but also _very_ enthusiastic, and Law just stopped trying to make sense of what was happening, submitting to the feeling of being utterly and helplessly _overwhelmed_ but not exactly... unhappy about it.

And yet he was too out of it to even respond to the kiss before Luffy pulled back again, looking at him first and then skeptically over at Sabo. He almost looked... _reprimanding_ and here Law didn't even know Luffy could look like that at all.

“You didn't force him, did you?” Luffy directed the question at his brother who merely laughed, shaking his head.

“I didn't do anything,” Sabo said.

“You did.”

And Law didn't even know he had found his voice again, even less that he had decided to say anything, when two pairs of eyes focused on him.

“You surprised me,” he said, gazing into shining pools of blue before his gaze wandered, focusing on curious black orbs next, “you both did.”

He was met with two almost identical grins then, and if those brothers weren't a hellish combination of perfection Law didn't know what was.

 

X X X

 

Law honestly didn't know how he ended up here. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking. He honestly didn't know _anything_. And yet here he was with two men who had made it quite obvious what their intentions were. That they were both younger than Law didn't make the situation any less intimidating.

They had indeed moved to the infirmary, after deciding that the aquarium was too small, and the faint smell of disinfectant and gauze was both familiar and calming.

Sabo, however, obviously didn't need that kind of comfort. He seemed perfectly at home.

His hat ended up on the bedside table, and soon after his coat was draped over a nearby chair. He was joking about something with Luffy but Law honestly couldn’t pay any attention to their words. He was... _distracted_... by nimble fingers slowly pulling off the glove of Sabo’s right hand.

It was... was it normal for such a seemingly casual gesture to be so _sensual_?

The first glove ended up next to his hat before Sabo turned to his left hand... when suddenly his fingers caught fire.

Luffy squeaked in surprise while Sabo just laughed, shaking his hand as if that would get rid of the flames originating from his own body.

“Sorry, _sorry_ , won't happen again,” he laughed and Law could only stare at him. He could only imagine how disbelieving he must have looked at that moment.

And suddenly, staring at Sabo's face as flames danced along his fingers Law realized something that should have been obvious but was still bizarre.

“ _A_ fire logia... a burn scar...” he muttered, really not meaning to say it out loud at all, and Sabo's heavenly blue gaze settled on him, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Not exactly meeting the expectations, huh?”

For a moment Law was sure he just gaped like a fish.

“N-No, I didn't-”

But Sabo's smile only widened, so clearly unbothered by his remark that Law closed his mouth again, the apology dying on his tongue.

But then, as if remembering something Sabo's gaze lowered landing quite meaningfully on Law's right arm and Law grabbed it almost self-consciously.

A grin played on the blond's lips and Law sighed. Here he was, the Surgeon of Death, known for dismembering his enemies, who had been so close to losing his own arm.

Sabo was right. They were both rather ironic examples of what their own powers were capable of.

Sabo's gaze met his then, the flames withdrawn again, and he leaned in, so close, so _perfectly_ close, and pressed his lips to Law’s, softly, _invitingly_...

He pulled back much sooner than Law would have liked and he was sure that he followed Sabo's retreating lips too long to have gone unnoticed.

“Don't think too much,” the blond said, his smile gentle and just as inviting as his lips had been.

“And you don't forget _to think_ or you'll set Chopper's stuff on fire!” Luffy threw in but Sabo merely laughed again and Law was... _in awe_.

Sabo sat down on the bed then, finally freeing his hand from the remaining glove without any further incident and Luffy unceremoniously plopped down next to him.

There was enough space to fit the three of them but Law still hesitated.

A hand caught his then, intertwining their fingers, and his head snapped up to look at Sabo. The blond was smiling softly at him, his fingers warm between Law's, and Law almost didn't see Luffy's lips turning into a mischievous grin before he was pulled, strongly enough to unbalance him. He would have landed face-first on the bed if Sabo hadn't pulled him into his arms instead, his laughter filling Law's ears.

“Sorry, I thought you planned on standing around there forever, so I had to speed up the process.”

Sabo didn't sound sorry at all, but Law didn’t mind as he felt a smile pulling at his own lips.

It was... a feeling he wasn't quite used to honestly.

Sabo's arms were warm around him, his whole body pressed against Law's was _warm_ and so, so _tempting._

Sabo just looked at him, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, with mischief and... with something _entirely else_.

This time Law was prepared when Sabo's lips met his and wasn't surprised to have him deepen the kiss, tongue teasing Law’s lips until he opened them.

What he _was_ unprepared for was, for the first time after all these years, letting someone past his carefully set up walls and not questioning his decision to do so.

He met Sabo's tongue with his own and the feeling was just _exhilarating_ once he stopped _over-thinking_ things.

“Hey!” he heard and felt a pull though no one was touching him.

Law opened his eyes again, unaware of when he had closed them, and saw Luffy clinging to Sabo's shoulder, pulling impatiently.

“You're unfair, Sabo!” the younger man complained, forcing his way in-between them. Being made of rubber proved to be an unexpected advantage as a pair of rubbery arms wrapped around Law, heedless of the pair already keeping him trapped.

“I want a taste too!”

“A taste, huh?” Sabo chuckled and Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

“I need to know what Torao tastes like!” Luffy declared as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Law could feel a blush spreading on his cheeks, unable to contain the embarrassment he felt as Sabo only laughed louder.

Was this _normal_? Was this the way it was supposed to be or should he just... leave? Leave while he still had a grasp on his sanity?

Law couldn’t help but wonder, but then he became aware of his surroundings again and of the soft sounds reaching his ears.

Law lifted his gaze and his eyes widened, the sight he was greeted with too unreal, too _perfect_...

He could only stare, his whole body heating up as he watched these wonderful, beautiful men wrapped around him, wrapped around each other, make out shamelessly right in front of him, lips meeting audibly, tongues battling playfully.

It was too much to take in and Law held his breath when the two separated slowly, _hesitantly_.

Luffy licked his lips as Sabo chuckled, the sound quickly becoming wonderfully familiar.

“Sabo always tastes sweet, why?” Luffy asked as if that was a serious question to ponder.

“Don't ask me, you're the sweet tooth here.”

Were these people even _real_ ? Law found it hard to believe, especially as Luffy's gaze focused on him next, curiosity, _hunger_ written in his eyes.

And while Law expected it, Luffy was still so energetic about everything that Law almost fell over with the sudden force of Luffy pressing his lips against his.

Law couldn't even say if Luffy was less skilled or maybe just too enthusiastic to be anything but clumsy and possibly a little _too_ forceful.

But Law didn't complain. These brothers were just... _contagious_ and he felt himself smiling into the kiss, responding as well as he could even though he was admittedly somewhat overwhelmed.

“Luffy-ya,” he laughed into the kiss, the sound surprising himself, “Luffy-ya, slow down.”

And Luffy did, or tried to at least. Law caught his tongue with his own, sliding them together and Luffy finally, _finally_ melted into the kiss, slower, _calmer_ . Despite obviously not being in his nature, it was almost _perfect_ , like he had been made for it after all.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Law looked up, meeting Sabo's heated gaze watching them, that ever-present smile still on his lips.

Heat rushed through Law's body pooling in his stomach.

Luffy seemed to notice the change, pulling back slowly and licking his lips like he had just had a delicious meal.

This time the resulting heat gathered on Law's cheeks.

“Had your taste, Luffy?” Sabo asked amused and Luffy, oblivious, nodded again.

“Torao tastes different!” he confirmed seriously before noticeably searching for the right words, “...exotic somehow!”

“Exotic, huh?” Sabo just ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately as Law was left staring dumbfoundedly.

“Exotic...?”

Two pairs of eyes focused on him as if surprised to hear him speak, and something about the grin spreading on both of their faces was almost too perfectly timed. Brothers... in a way they almost seemed like one entity despite their obvious differences.

“Ne, Luffy, think he is ready for more?”

Luffy's eyes brightened.

“I am!” the smaller man replied, jumping off the bed.

As entangled as the three of them still were he almost pulled Law and Sabo off the bed with him but he didn't even seem to notice.

And while the sudden jerk startled Law, Sabo merely laughed again looking at his brother as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“That's not what I asked, doofus!”

It had to mean something that the insult sounded more like an endearment.

Luffy was unbothered by it all, too busy getting rid of his vest and his pants and was he really...?

Not even a minute later Luffy stood in the middle of the room, stark naked and completely unashamed. His lack of shame surprised Law less than the fact that he was fucking _naked_ and Sabo merely eyed him like a predator.

Maybe... maybe he should leave after all. At least that thought grazed Law’s mind before Luffy plopped down on the bed again, right next to him. Luffy looked at him and Law couldn't tear his eyes away, his breath faltered... and then he felt Sabo's head come to rest on his shoulder, the blond’s arms wrapping themselves around Law’s waist from behind.

“He's perfect, isn't he?” the blond breathed into his ear.

Luffy's scar was always visible and yet it had never stood out so clearly to him before. Law’s fingers twitched with the desire to touch the ragged edges and so he did, fingers wandering down the small but sculpted chest, focusing on the scar and mapping its edges with his fingertips. All the while he felt Sabo's hot breath on his neck.

He really shouldn't be doing this, his mind kept telling him, and yet all these sensations combined were too perfect to ignore, to _escape_ , even if he wanted to.

“You can have him,” Sabo whispered into his ear and yet it was like he had screamed at him with how strongly the words echoed in Law's mind.

“You want him, don't you?”

Law couldn't deny but couldn't affirm it either. How could he, when his voice had all but left him at the suggestion alone?

“Toraooo.”

It was Luffy squirming beneath his fingertips that pulled him back to reality, back to Sabo holding something aloft right in front of him.

Since Sabo didn’t decide to strip down right in front of them he apparently chose a different way to be shamelessly _direct_ , if the bottle of lube basically dangling in front of Law's face was any indication.

Law snatched the bottle away, sure that his blush must have been burning up to his ears by now, and he only heard Sabo chuckle, though the sound was deeper than before, _rougher_.

It sent chills down his spine.

Could he really do this though?

He was still staring at the bottle, surprised when arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to meet Luffy's lips.

Luffy’s kiss was playful this time and Law was sure that Luffy was the only one capable of making an almost innocent kiss end quite this _wet_.

The real problem was that Law just didn't even know _how_ . He did theoretically _but..._

He squeezed the bottle in his hand subconsciously, but when Luffy pulled away, lips red and _kiss-swollen_ , Law made his decision.

The liquid was cold as he spilled it over his fingers, almost jarringly so, and he felt Luffy shiver when Law’s fingers brushed the younger man's skin on his way _down._

Luffy lay down on his back without being told, spreading his legs just as shamelessly as he had undressed before.

Law heard Sabo's breath hitch though the other man stayed almost motionless, a constant heat on his back.

Law's fingers wandered down Luffy's body, past his pelvis, past his cock by now slowly curling towards his stomach, and even _further_ down.

Nothing was ever easy though, not for Law, even though he thought he had already made his decision... After all... what if he hurt Luffy?

But when he moved, lube-slick fingers merely circling Luffy's quivering entrance, the younger man sighed and it was like a _pull_...

When he pushed, just a little, his finger slowly slipping inside... there was no resistance, just a hot yielding _tightness_.

Law was so focused on the sensation that he didn't even notice Sabo move at first, even though the other man was so close that his every movement seemed to echo through Law's body.

Sabo's hands wandered over Law’s body, unhurried but purposeful, and came to rest on his waist, fingers innocently hooked under the waistband of his jeans.

Law didn't resist, didn't even stop his own ministrations easing his way into Luffy’s hot walls, as Sabo undid the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down.

Law’s jeans slipped from his waist led by nimble fingers, leaving nothing but bare skin behind.

"Could you... get up?" Sabo breathed into his ear and for the first time Law's mind cleared enough to actually register the words.

He nodded and, almost as if in trance, let his fingers slip from Luffy's entrance.

"Saboooo..." the younger man whined, obviously displeased at the interruption.

And Law... didn't so much as get up as he let his legs dangle from the bed long enough to get rid of the obtrusive material before pulling his legs back onto the bed again.

He didn't know why, didn't think that such a simple movement could have caused it, but he just now realized how heavily he was breathing.

Sabo didn't instruct him this time as Law returned to his earlier position and slipped his finger back into Luffy's welcoming heat, a satisfied moan escaping the younger man.

Law wasn't sure but he thought he heard a chuckle before Sabo, his voice laced with arousal, said: "You're doing so _well_."

And Law could practically feel the blush tainting his cheeks. Just why did he feel like _he_ was the youngest in the room? Sabo seemed to be unfairly good at what he did and right now that wasn't even much.

Law didn’t pay it any mind. He was too fascinated with how eagerly Luffy’s walls almost seemed to suck his finger in. He added a second finger then, to the very vocal appreciation of the man below him and Law was already _addicted_ . Luffy’s insides seemed to welcome him, yielding easily, soft and hot and _tight_. The next harsh breath that left Law’s lips sounded suspiciously like a moan to his own ears and he felt Sabo shift behind him.

The pair of arms that had repositioned itself around his waist left its place to instead pick up the bottle that Law had mindlessly dropped on the bed, and Law was torn between watching his own fingers disappearing into the tightness of the man below him and watching Sabo spilling a generous amount of lube onto his own right hand.

What was he planning? But Law didn’t even get to ask, not that he would have found his voice to do so, before the now slicked-up fingers curled around his own hand, the same one that was partly buried in the depths of Luffy’s quivering tightness.

“Just like that,” Sabo murmured, his usual baritone almost a bass now with how rough with arousal his voice was, and then, with no hesitation whatsoever, he slipped another finger into Luffy, alongside Law’s. The sight, as well as the feeling, and especially Luffy’s ensuing moan was entirely _sinful_.

And Sabo didn’t stop there. He guided Law’s movements, stretching the tight, rubbery walls, quickly adding a second finger of his own, alternating between scissoring and thrusting motions to open up Luffy properly. Law desperately tried to copy him, though the sensations, the _hotness_ as well as Sabo’s fingers moving against his own were entirely distracting.

Sabo’s fingers retreated then and Law saw him reaching for the bottle again, but Sabo’s voice in his ear quickly distracted him.

“ _It’s fine. You can take him now._ ”

The words and the picture they evoked were almost overwhelming and _then_ Sabo’s hands were on Law’s cock, spreading the cool liquid over his length and Law, embarrassingly, almost came from that alone.

He wouldn’t last long at all. How could he be expected to with these two perfect men with him?

When Sabo’s hands released him again, all hesitation left within Law went with them.

He picked up one of Luffy’s legs to better position himself between them and, with hands shaking with excitement, lined himself up with Luffy’s entrance, slick and shining with lube, and _thrust_ in.

He would have worried about going too fast, too rough when Luffy wouldn’t have moaned so loud he feared that even the entirety of the ship could hear it.

Right next to his ear he heard Sabo chuckle, though there was more arousal than amusement in the sound.

With Luffy’s audible approval guiding him Law started to set a rhythm. He couldn’t help but marvel at how easily his whole length slid into that tight, hot entrance, the friction _heavenly_ and threatening to overwhelm him all too soon. He was so _close_ already.

The sound of skin on skin and Luffy’s frequent loud moans drowned out the sound of that bottle being used once more but they did not drown out the barely suppressed moan in Law’s ear.

_“Law…”_

And it was too much, the pleasure flooding Law’s nerves too intense to pick up on everything else that was happening around him.

The slick finger suddenly starting to press against his own entrance thus caught him completely unprepared. The finger slid in easily and Law’s breath hitched, the feeling not uncomfortable but foreign and entirely too _sudden_.

“You’re doing _so well_ ,” Sabo praised him softly and Law moaned, _loudly_.

He tried to focus on his own rhythm, on Luffy’s sighs and moans of pleasure beneath him, but it was increasingly difficult with that long, slender digit exploring his insides vigorously, quickly to be joined by a second.

Did Sabo intend to do what Law thought he did? He wouldn’t be able to make it. Everything was too much already, his mind and body teetering on the edge of a far too early release, but he couldn’t help it.

He didn’t even know if Sabo went to the third or fourth finger before they all retreated at the same time, leaving Law with a strange feeling of emptiness that his already clouded mind didn’t know what to do with, when something bigger than just fingers started pressing against him.

“I’m going in,” the warning came almost too late, and Law couldn’t even blink before his world turned into a sea of too many sensations.

“Fuck, _Sabo...!_ ” he moaned.

The intense feeling of being _filled_ , of Sabo sinking deeper into him, inch by tantalizing inch, quickly tore another wordless groan from his lips and, as in tune as he currently was to every move of the blond's body, he felt the blond shudder at the sound.

“ _Fuck_ , you're vocal _,_ didn't think you were the type...”

Sabo sounded utterly breathless himself, and Law could still feel him sinking deeper, _closer._ It was too _much_...!

“ _Sabo...!_ ”

“Shhh, _I've got you._ ”

Why was the blond’s voice so incredibly _arousing_ and _comforting_ at the same time? Law’s heart was hammering in his chest, and the sensual sigh that left his lips as Sabo _finally_ bottomed out would have shocked himself if he wasn't so busy just _feeling_.

“Okay...?” Sabo asked after a while, his voice sinful and rough and incredibly sexy.

Law was so helplessly overwhelmed trying to deal with the sensory overload that he didn't even notice Luffy gazing at him with wide eyes full of awe, but after a moment he nodded to Sabo's question.

“Good,” Sabo sighed pressing an innocent kiss to the side of Law's neck, and it was the contradiction of that small innocent gesture to everything else currently happening that sent Law over the edge without warning. He groaned loudly, his hips thrusting aimlessly as he filled Luffy with his sudden release.

When he came back to his senses the world came to a screeching _halt_.

Had he messed up?

He was about to speak but Sabo was already ahead of him.

“It’s _okay_ , you’re doing _great_. Do you want to pull out?”

Law’s mind was completely fuddled but after a moment he managed a small nod and Sabo gave him enough space to properly pull out of Luffy who looked at him with eyes that only seemed _hungrier_ than before, if that was even possible.

Sabo’s hand found his then and guided him to Luffy’s still painfully hard cock.

“It’s _okay_ ,” he repeated, “just take care of Luffy.”

And Law did, would have even if Sabo’s voice hadn’t turned into so much as a sinful, _heavenly_ guide to him.

Luffy’s cock was incredibly hot beneath his touch, and Law shuddered involuntarily when it twitched in response to him quickly applying more pressure while stroking from the base to tip that was already shining with precum.

Luffy groaned appreciatively, especially when Law focused on the sensitive slit. Law found it easy to get lost in the new task, his premature release forgotten and only the comfortable aftermath of the _intense pleasure_ remaining like a fog in his mind.

And then Sabo moved again. Law had been so focused on Luffy that he almost forgot that they were still very much connected, Sabo’s heat still filling him, _stretching_ him, in a way he really didn’t find uncomfortable.

“Too much?” Sabo asked and Law should have nodded, should have _screamed_ in affirmation, but he didn’t.

It was too much and yet he couldn’t help _craving_ more, so he shook his head instead.

“ _No...please…!_ ”

He was almost begging though he really didn’t have to. When Sabo pulled out and thrust back in for the first time, Law’s moan almost broke off into an embarrassing, high-pitched sound.

The white hot spark of pleasure completely blinding his mind indicated that Sabo had found the exact _right spot_ and the blond didn’t hesitate to take advantage of that.

Law was quickly reduced to a moaning mess, completely forgetting about Luffy until Sabo’s hand found his again, reminding him of his task.

“Don't forget about Luffy now.”

And if Law’s mind hadn’t been too busy focusing on the many _sensations_ , he’d have marveled at the obvious amusement in Sabo’s tone.

As it was he completely lost track of what happened. He came a second time, completely overwhelmed by the sight and sound of Sabo and Luffy falling over the edge at the same time, Luffy coming in white hot streaks over Law’s hand while Sabo’s release filled him, really coaxing a high-pitched whine from the older man this time. Law didn’t remember what happened next though, because he blacked out right after that.

 

X X X

 

The morning after, and that sounded so cliché Law almost wanted to crawl under a rock, was surprisingly quiet, and he heard Luffy snoring softly before anything else. When he opened his eyes the light shining into the infirmary was decisively too bright for his still sensitive eyes and he groaned softly, immediately noticing just how hoarse his voice was. Had last night _really_ happened?

When his eyes tentatively got used the brightness in the room, and he could take his first look around his heart stopped. The sight greeting him was too _much_ , in a completely different way than yesterday and yet no less intense.

Luffy was spread on his back, snoring softly and still oblivious to the world while Sabo lay, in a position that couldn’t have been entirely comfortable, partly on top of him. Law saw the latter rousing from sleep soon after though, possibly woken by Law’s groan or shuffling around, and the moment Sabo’s eyes landed on Luffy the blond’s whole expression softened and brightened. A soft smile spread on his lips as the blond moved to card his fingers through the sleeping man’s tousled black hair.

Law’s heart ached at the sight though he didn’t exactly know why.

He only knew one thing. He should leave, leave _now,_ before he could foolishly get his hopes up.

“I should leave now...” he muttered though it was stupid and only threatened to wake Luffy up as well.

He didn't know who reached out first, but before he could even so much as try to actively disentangle himself from the tangle of limbs the three of them had turned into overnight, he suddenly found both of his hands held in soft grasps, not forcing him to stay but _asking_ him to.

And when Law dared to look back he saw a now clearly awake Luffy pouting at him while the expression on Sabo's face was so _gentle_ it almost hurt to look at. It was too similar to how he looked at his brother.

“Law,” Sabo said calmly, “don't misunderstand. You're _here_ because you're an _amazing_ person.”

Law's heart stopped beating.

It… it had to be a _lie_. How could they think that of him when until recently he had tried so hard to make people think the exact opposite, had made them only ever expect the worst of him. How..?

“How would you know?” Law asked though he was afraid of the answer.

“Well, for one you saved my brother.”

And that, _that_ was exactly what Law feared the most.

“I didn't do that out of kindness...”

Sabo leaned back at that, eyes widening with realization.

“So that's how it is...” he said though it didn't sound like he was addressing anyone specifically and more talking to himself.

“I did that for my own selfish reasons,” Law elaborated and that was the simple _truth_ , wasn't it?

“You're lying.”

And even as his eyes snapped to Luffy in surprise, he didn't miss the self-satisfied smirk playing on Sabo's lips, as if things were going exactly as he expected them to.

“You wanted to help,” Luffy said and Law could only object.

“Yes, but-”

“I know I was unconscious,” Luffy continued, ignoring Law's protests completely, “but I heard you.”

Luffy was looking at him and yet he was not, as if seeing the memory right before his eyes.

“I don't think you physically did but I heard you calling for me anyway, telling me to keep fighting, to _live_.”

Luffy grinned then, that boyish grin that belied his rare words of unexpected insight.

“Maybe _you_ weren't calling but a part of you _was_ . You wanted me to live and you might not have been aware of it but you wanted so with _all your heart,_ didn't you?”

And that... just left Law speechless and if he hadn’t been too proud to allow it, the tears gathering in his eyes might have fallen, but as it was he wiped them away before they could.

He felt helplessly exposed and Sabo's eyes, always gentle, always seeing more than they should be able to, were shimmering when Law dared to look at him.

“You knew _exactly_ who you were saving and I can’t thank you enough,” the blond said as if it was really just that _simple_.

“How... how can you be so _sure_?”

How could they both be if even he himself couldn't, if he himself still didn't entirely understand why he had done what he did back then?

A mischievous smirk slipped back onto Sabo's lips as he looked at him.

“All of your actions ultimately led you to where you are right _now_ and I have an inkling you wouldn't do _that_ with just anyone,” Sabo said, leaning closer as he did so.

When had he even gotten so close in the first place, lips almost touching Law's? And with each following word Sabo’s voice got lower, _darker_ , sending a lasting shiver down Law’s spine as the blond finished his sentence, ”considering that this was your. _first. time._ ”

And Law felt his arousal spike at the same time as he just wanted to drown in embarrassment.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, “Was I that bad?”

_Was he that obvious?_

As Sabo's smirk widened, Law could almost feel it against his own lips, before the blond leaned back casually.

“Not at all. You have amazing instincts,” he assured him, “and more than enough theoretical knowledge, Mister _Surgeon of Death_.”

He grinned and then looked almost serious for a moment.

“But you _will_ be feeling it.”

And the following chuckle belied every seriousness he might have tried to uphold.

“I _already_ do,” Law admitted honestly, feeling a blush settle on his cheeks, but seeing no reason to lie.

He was _sore_ though it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, instead it was weirdly... _rewarding_ in a way. But above all he was still exhausted beyond belief and as if his body had just noticed that too, Law finally, _finally_ stopped resisting and sunk back onto the bed again, between his two... _lovers_ who eagerly awaited him, wrapping their arms around him until he forgot where either of them ended and the other began.

A barely suppressed “Shi-shi-shi” reached his ears then and he turned to look at Luffy skeptically.

“And what has you laughing now?”

“So there _is_ something I knew before Torao did,” Luffy replied happily and Law would have rolled his eyes if he honestly wasn't still too exhausted to do even that.

“Is that really something to be so happy about?”

Sabo only chuckled in response. “Leave him be. It's a novel experience for him, after all.”

“Hey!” Luffy whined and Law _did_ roll his eyes then.

These brothers were surely going to be the death of him at this rate but, with a smile on his lips, he realized that he was _looking forward_ to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I'd love to hear your comments!  
> My writing style is constantly changing and at the best of times, like with this fic, I have no real clue what I'm doing at all, so contructive criticism is highly appreciated^^  
> You can also come and talk to me on [my tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
